Lozenges are typically produced using a boiled mixture of sugar and/or corn syrup, wherein the mixture is heated and melted. However, certain materials are not compatible with such methods that use high heat for a significant amount of time, such as heat sensitive active ingredients and volatile flavor and sensate components. Such lozenges also have the disadvantage of using very moisture sensitive materials or retain a large amount of latent or bound water upon cooling into the final lozenge form. This may require expensive packaging which has low moisture permeability or the use of external desiccants. In addition, latent moisture can be an issue for certain active ingredients, particularly pharmaceutical active ingredient, where the formation of degradant compound can be accelerated upon stability.
Thus, there is a need for making lozenges which does not utilize the high temperatures and/or high amount of water content used in the typical boiling process.